


Dark Awakening

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oviposition, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Nazo awakes to find himself in Black Doom's evil clutches. The wounded alien has some sinister plans to use Nazo to rebuild his army. Weakened and bound, can the energy being escape?





	

‘W…Where am I…?’  
  
Blackness was everywhere. He could see nothing, hear nothing. He could feel… something, though. A strange pressure, and a sense of weightlessness. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed… He tried to reach, but the pressure held him back.  
  
“Nngg…” he grunted, feeling more aware as the minutes passed. “C’mon…” He pulled, but nothing happened. It was as if his arms were asleep!  
  
“Hahahah…” A deep, rumbling chuckle came seemingly out of nowhere, startling him. “The once great Nazo… now so weak and vulnerable…”  
  
Silver eyelid snapped open, and dull green irises began to look around. The environment was dark and blurry, but he could see something red in the haze. His senses started to return, and he realized exactly why he felt so strange. Tentacles that looked almost like partially rotten flesh were holding him by the ankles, which were placed up near his head, leaving him very exposed. He was dangling from the ceiling of what looked like a cave, and it was covered in an odd, flesh-like substance. His heart started to thump loudly.  
  
“Wh-What the hell?!” he yelped, yanking again, surprised when he was held fast. Another slimy thing was wrapped around his wrists, keeping his arms behind his back and toward the ground. Needless to say, he was hardly comfortable, and getting more freaked out. The red thing he’d seen earlier was revealed to be a set of eyes—three of them, in fact—set on top of a dark purple, wrinkly creature with long horns and a tattered robe. “Black Doom…”  
  
Nazo knew of this creature from Shadow’s memories. A powerful alien, leader of the Black Arms, one he’d assumed was destroyed. But he could see that wasn’t the case. Just what the hell was going on?!  
  
“Save your strength, creature… I made sure to revive you without returning your strength.” He lifted up a ring, one which had once been around his naked wrist. He then realized he was devoid of clothing, and something had forced his cock out of his sheathe. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment and anger, and he growled and kicked, eyes widening when he realized Black Doom wasn’t fooling around.  
  
“How can… nnngh… you do this to me?! What is the meaning of this?!”  
  
As if to answer his question, yet another tentacle slowly came down from the ceiling. It was thin but hollow, and neared his body at a steady pace that had him cringing in worry. Something about this just didn’t feel right… He had to get out of here!  
  
Even as his panic increased, the added adrenaline did nothing to help with his bindings, as they were reacting to each move he made. Black Doom wrapped cold, wrinkly fingers around his shaft, and he whimpered at the unusual feeling. He had memories of the heroes… indulging… but this was something else. The overlord held it up toward the ceiling, allowing the tentacle to slip into his slit.  
  
The sensation drew a gasp from the energy creature, and his eyes shot wider. Chaos, that was strange! It was… warm and wet, like the tongue of a lizard or a chameleon, and it slid easily down his hardening cock. Something started to leak into his body, like an invisible slime he could only feel. He looked around in confusion and panic amidst his arousal, seeing stray Black Arms lumbering around, seeming to try and rebuilt.  
  
“I have revived you for a simple purpose… you’ve been recruited to help us regain what we’ve lost.” Black Doom’s voice reached Nazo’s ears, and he shakily turned his head to look at the other. “Shadow has left us weakened and stranded… I’ve had no choice but to hide from the revolting Earthlings… But now that you’re reformed and awake… we can start rebuilding.”  
  
Nazo watched in horror as Black Doom snapped his fingers, causing something to start sliding down the tentacle inside his cock.  
  
“Wh-What are you doing, you foul beast?!” he demanded, pulling at his bonds. “Release me!!”  
  
“Foolish vermin…” Black Doom retorted, hooking his claws around the creature’s chin. “You are in no position to demand anything from me… Your power has been drained away. You’re no more equipped to escape than a newborn human.”  
  
Slowly, the strange object dropped from the ceiling, sliding down the somewhat translucent tentacle. Nazo watched in apprehension, realizing in shock that it was an egg. It was somewhat small, about the size of half his palm, a black thing with a crimson base.  
  
“You honestly expect me to do something with _that_?!” he cried out in disbelief. “I can’t do anything with eggs! Do I look like a woman to you?!”  
  
“You will not be responsible for hatching them, silver creature,” Black Doom replied, his voice dripping with sadistic glee. “My use for you is far different… your power will enhance my army… but it cannot be siphoned from your body into a hatchling… instead, it must be bred into them. You are going to fertilize the new Black Arms.”  
  
Nazo snarled and tried to kick, but the bonds only tightened and pulled back, keeping him exposed.  
  
“You think you’ll get me to cum on those disgusting things? Ha! You don’t know who you’re dealing with!” Despite all his bravado, Nazo had a sinking feeling Black Doom had plenty of ideas. The egg finally sunk down to touch his tip, which was leaking slightly from the tentacle squirming inside of it. Black Doom’s eyes glowed as he spoke his answer, which made Nazo tremble.  
  
“A mere orgasm or two will not be enough to ensure the sperm penetrates the shell. So you won’t be ‘cumming’ for a good while… No, they must be _immersed_ in fluid, for nearly an hour. Nothing’s coming _out_.”  
  
“No… No-no-no you can’t do that! You can’t—” The tentacle _throbbed_ and _pushed_ , and the egg was forced down past his tip. “AUUGGH!!” White-hot agony shot through Nazo’s dick like lava. “No!! Stop!!” The creature screamed in pain, thrashing violently in a futile attempt to escape. He watched the egg enter his cock and force it to stretch. It sunk down and into his body, each push making his crotch burn. Even with the pain, his cock was forced to stay hard, his balls swollen with seed. But he knew now, it would be swollen with a lot more.  
  
Nazo sobbed and writhed, but the tentacle had no conscience, and instead pushed it further and further. His inner anatomy was stretched apart to the point that he felt it would rip, and the egg was worked through his genitals. It then landed in his balls, and he gasped and sobbed to try and gain some reprieve.   
  
“Yes… see now, vermin? This is how you will be used for our army. Once the eggs soak in your fluid, then you will ‘cum’ to force them out. And I can assure you… it will not be pleasurable for you.”  
  
“E…Eggs? More…?” he whimpered.  
  
“Yes. You will hold several more… each litter is made of fifteen eggs.”  
  
Ignoring Nazo’s claims of impossibility, he forced another egg down the tentacle. Pain erupted anew in his erection and he screamed again, unable to escape the agonizing burn. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, his body overwhelmed by the unfamiliar sensation. Not even being disintegrated felt like this!   
  
“H…How…?” he whined breathlessly as the second egg reached its destination. “Just… how…?”  
  
Black Doom’s voice was smug as he spoke. “The tentacle inside of your penis has been filling it with a special fluid. It enables the flesh to stretch to accommodate the full amount of eggs. So there’s no getting out of it, vermin.”  
  
Nazo let out a screech of sheer agony, unable to believe what he was being subjected to. Slowly, the tentacle pumped eggs into his body, each stretch just as intense as the last. He sobbed heavily, mentally begging to be rendered unconscious to escape the pain. Instead, his nerves were ignited over and over, the eggs slowly sliding down his shaft one by one. They settled in his testicles, which were stretching just as Black Doom explained. But despite that, the skin and flesh felt as if it would rip apart. They were starting to hang over his ass, pulling on his cock with each breath he took.  
  
“Please… please, no more… I can’t… I can’t take it…!” his voice was reduced to a pathetic whimper, only to increase in volume with another painful stretch. He sobbed with all his strength, pulling and kicking to try and escape the tentacles holding him. Black Doom watched him in obvious amusement, the alien floating there as if he had nothing to fear.  
  
As if to prolong his torture, Black Doom reached over and roughly squeezed his cock, earning a howl from the suffering energy being.   
  
“Fuuuuck!! Stop! Stop!!” Nazo begged uselessly. “NYAH!!”  
  
Yet another egg was pushed into his dick, the tentacle halting its advance once half of it was past the head.  “Noooo…!! Please… it hurts… T-take it oooout…!”  
  
“Wrong answer, vermin,” Black Doom chuckled. The tentacle throbbed against the stretched skin, making him squeal, but the egg didn’t budge past the alien overlord’s hand. Nazo whined loudly and let out ragged gasps. Why did this have to happen? Why did he wake up to… _this_? He yanked and yanked, his wrists and ankles burning from the tight tentacles that held them down. Every part of his body was aflame, but he still tried to escape his torturer. He’d be damned if he was stuck here forever! “Your tenacity is impressive, silver creature… but worthless. Without the Chaos Emeralds, you will never gain the strength you need…”  
  
Nazo cried out from his roiling emotions and pain. Sweat was soaking his body, making him feel heavy and hot, adding to his misery.  
  
“Please… stop… stop…” he whined, his eyes pleading.  
  
“Say it, creature… say it!” he squeezed hard, and Nazo felt like his throat would collapse from his screaming.  
  
“Let go! Please, please, just let go-oh!! It hurts too much, just… let it go in…”  
  
“…Good…” Black Doom laughed and released his cock, allowing the egg to settle in his balls. “The deposit is complete… now, it is time for the eggs to become fertilized.”  
  
Nazo watched the tentacle retreat from his cock, but no relief came to him. His over-filled testicles felt like liquid fire was flowing through them, the stretch of his skin sending waves of pain across his body. He sobbed and whimpered with nothing to console him. He was powerless, exposed, stuffed with eggs, and in so much pain that his body was on overdrive.  
  
‘Why… why can’t I just fall asleep? Just to get this over with…?’ he wondered, glaring hatefully at the binds holding his ankles.  
  
“Ah, yes…” Black Doom chuckled. “I’d forgotten why you were tied in such a position…” With a dark glow to his eyes, and Nazo’s stomach dropped when two burly aliens stepped forward. “As much as you earthlings disgust me, your anatomy is intriguing… so I’ll let my offspring have some fun with you.” He turned to the beasts, which were sporting thick erections. “Cum, my soldiers… use his body however you see fit to reach release.”  
  
Nazo grimaced as one of the aliens started to grind its beefy cock against his sole of all things. “Nngh, so gross…” he muttered, feeling the sticky, slimy pre-cum of the alien soaking his fur and skin. The other one pulled his hands apart slightly, letting the tentacles squeeze them back together around its shaft. The giant aliens groaned in bliss while they worked their cocks with his appendages, the one on his foot cumming first. The seed was thick and warm, spattering over his foot and his leg, some landing on his spines and his forehead. “Ugh! Y-You… you sick b-bastard…!” he whined.  
  
Black Doom only laughed, watching as the other soldier finished off in his hands, soaking them in seed. The aliens let out a laugh of their own, finding pleasure in all of their actions. They continued to rut against him while his balls fertilized the eggs. He weakly tried to pull free, but the bindings and the pain prevented him from doing much at all.  
  
His fur became matted and sticky as minutes ticked by. He wasn’t sure how long it was. Half an hour, maybe an hour? He didn’t know. His mind was tortured with pain and disgust, and the gleeful laughter of the massive Black Oaks that molested his body. Then the tentacles started to shift, bringing him to his knees.  
  
“Wh… What n-now?” he muttered, watching as a slimy thing wrapped around his cock. Black Doom spoke, though his voice carried a bit of distaste.  
  
“This is your moment of reprieve, so relish in it while you can… the eggs have fertilized enough.”  
  
The tentacle started to pump his flesh, and he couldn’t help but gasp. His pale silvery muzzle became flushed, and he groaned and whined. It wasn’t a very pleasurable experience, as his dick was still enflamed from stretching out, but it was a little bit better. He could feel his balls tightening with each stroke and rub.  
  
‘Fuck… I’m… I’m close…!’ he shivered. He had a feeling that there was some sort of substance that would help him cum faster, and he whined with his first release. The egg came out with his seed, and he groaned in pain and pleasure. The action continued for the entire litter, leaving him shivering and panting at the seventh one. “Fuck… aah, it’s… nngh…” It was an unusual feeling. It felt good, but then it hurt as well. He tensed and clenched in time with the tentacle’s action.  
  
The black, slimy eggs, now coated and shiny in seed, were deposited one by one onto the cavern floor, pulsing softly. He could tell they were going to hatch soon… The eggs he’d been forced to hold. The sight was as revolting as it was astounding. Weakened further by his orgasms, he was easily strung back up in his former position, and wondered now if the aliens were going to abuse him again.  
  
“You may relax for now…” the tri-clops sighed. “But if you wish to keep your dignity, I suggest you make yourself useful…” Nazo knew what that meant. With a whimper, he nodded, and then one of the Black Oaks with a seed-soaked dick rubbed it over his face. “Clean him.”  
  
Grimacing, he started to lick at the alien, tasting the horrid flavor of the semen. He spat out the gunk after gathering most of it, but the musky odor was going to stick with him for a while… He cleaned the underside as best as he could, then the alien started wiping it off, sticking messy fingers into his maw. He gagged and grimaced, knowing it was just for humiliation more than anything, but he took a morbid relief in that he wasn’t getting it shoved in his ass.  
  
He cleaned off the second as well, in much the same manner, then whined when his arms were brought out, forced to grip the fat girths. As he rubbed and stroked the aliens, his tail curling as a meager defense over his virgin entrance, he noticed that the eggs were pulsing faster. “Are… are they h-hatching…?” he asked, green eyes wide at the sight.  
  
Black Doom noticed as well and chuckled, sending a mental command to his soldiers. The aliens nodded, bucking into Nazo’s hands and shooting off once more, making it splatter over his fingers and quills before they left. Nazo felt a shiver go up his spine. Just how much seed could those things produce?! He looked like a mess!  
  
All attention to the cum on his body was eventually pulled toward the eggs when the first hatched.  
  
“Oh Chaos…” he muttered in awe, watching as what could only be described as a blob with fangs slithered out. “That’s… that’s what they hatch as?”  
  
“Indeed…” Black Doom said, his voice proud and smug. “Most grow into our basic soldiers… and then they can develop into our Black Oaks, heralded for their strength…” Slowly, more of the slimy shells peeled away during his monologue. “Some we grow into Black Hawks to help with aerial attacks… Or Death Worms to attack from below… They are all my children, answering only to me… like the drones of your insect colonies, they behave as one. The living creatures on his planet will be their food supply.”  
  
“Sick…” Nazo shivered. That was really all he had to say. Black Doom chuckled darkly at that.  
  
“Think that as you will… but it will not stop it from happening.” Three, then four more blobs joined the other, making clacking, gurgling noises before burrowing underground. The eggs only took minutes apart, soon reaching six. It was like watching a trainwreck. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t find the strength to do so. Of course, he had a feeling Black Doom was going to make him look anyway…  
  
“Nearly halfway there…” he muttered as the fifth and sixth slithered out of the pile. Black Doom nodded in agreement. Though he relied on a pathetic earth creature, he was pleased that his plan was working better than he thought.  
  
Green and red eyes widened as something unusual happened when the seventh egg hatched. Rather than a bulbous, spiky larvae, he could see a tiny hand emerging. It was stained red, just as the Black Arms soldiers, but the rest of its body was the same metallic silver. Its eyes were a solid yellow from end to end as well, but it had quills and back spines. As it stood, further shocking Nazo, he could see it was nearly completely anthro, with five toes rather than two. The main difference was that it had a long tail with a triangular tip.  
  
“Ahh… Interesting,” Black Doom chuckled after a moment. “It seems your genes managed to become more dominant in this one. Increased power… rapid development… just as Shadow was meant to be. A Champion has been granted to us.”  
  
Nazo felt truly sick. He was staring down something he’d been forced to create, and Black Doom was making it like his own. His voice almost became… fatherly.  
  
“Excellent… welcome into the world, my son…” Black Doom’s voice rumbled as the creature seemed to gain more awareness.  
  
“…Father…” it returned, the voice portraying a mix of Nazo’s own tone with a gravelly growl mixed in. Nazo’s horror only increased tenfold as it managed to get its footing and bowed.  
  
“A beast of power and speed… capable of performing feats both of the Black Oaks and the speedy vermin of this planet… Speed and power, like the volcanoes of the outer moons… Rise, Champion Io.”  
  
The creature, now apparently given a name, stood up with the same grin Nazo used to wear. “Thank you, my liege… What do you ask of me?” Never before had Nazo just wanted to vomit. This… thing was a mutant! A mockery! A primeval abomination of the power and strength he was made to possess!  
  
“Our army has dwindled to near nothingness… just as your sire before you, I require your assistance in reclaiming our numbers,” Black Doom spoke, eyes glowing. Nazo’s eyes shot wide. This thing was going to do that as well?!  
  
“Y-You… you sick fuck!” Nazo growled. “I won’t… nngh… stand for this! You insulted me once with this degradation, I won’t allow—”  
  
“Silence, fool,” Io muttered, making Nazo lock up. “We have been chosen to restore the pride of this race and destroy the world… to succeed where you failed. Yes, it is painful, but we will rid the world of these pathetic creatures…” he explained as a tentacle wriggled into his growing shaft. “I will take this with pride.”  
  
Nazo’s fists unclenched in disbelief. Just how much control did the overlord have over the offspring to make him think that way?  
  
Black Doom laughed as Io willingly allowed the sizeable eggs into his body, the Champion remarkably keeping still of his own will. “Nngh… ah, shit…” he muttered, as he was slowly made to match Nazo’s prior state. As this all occurred, three more eggs hatched, the slimy larvae burrowing underground to wait for food. The slimy, fleshy capsules soon filled up Io’s testicles as well, leaving them swollen and stretched.  
  
“Aahh…” Io groaned, softly rubbing the sore flesh. “Ok… they’re in…” He could feel his seed churning to coat the new generation of eggs, a sight that made Nazo shudder. To think he had just done that… The creature’s yellow eyes looked over at him, and he smirked. “Father…” he spoke to Black Doom. “I believe my sire is about due, don’t you think?”  
  
“D-Due? Due for what?”  
  
“Indeed…” Black Doom laughed. A new slimy appendage slithered down from the ceiling, and fear erupted anew. He yowled and gave forceful yanks, but not even all that time had weakened the tentacles down. It made its way into his cock, and in moments, a new litter was sliding down.  
  
“No! No no no—YAAAAH!!” Tears burst from Nazo’s eyes. Chaos, dammit it hurt worse than the last one! He sobbed bitterly and loudly at being subjected to the horrible experience again, dreading how bad the next one would be. He had to escape! He had to—“Mmmph!!”  
  
To his shock and disgust, tentacles held his jaw open, allowing Io to shove his dick down his throat. Green eyes stared up at the throbbing veins and slick skin, and then the other started to thrust. Nazo began to sputter at the thick cock invading his mouth. The hybrid wasn’t thick, but he was fast, and he was completely unused to such an action.  
  
“This… is a much better use… nngh… for your mouth…” the Champion grunted and groaned. Black Doom laughed, the sound seeming to echo in the humiliated creature’s ears.  
  
‘Is this… is this really it for me?’ he felt so weak, so sore, so defeated… He was stuffed with eggs and cock, the only place untouched being his entrance. Was he really going to live the rest of his days being used like… this?  
  
“Hm… that seems quite fun…” Black Doom muttered, floating to the side to watch. Io happily abused Nazo’s throat, the hedgehog’s saliva coating his dick to give it a sleek shine. Black Doom though had no interest in doing anything with the other, and instead turned his attention to the silver and red one.  
  
With a moan of his own, the alien leader shed his ragged robe, and Nazo’s eyes widened at the sight. Black Doom didn’t have legs, but he did have a torso, and that included a thick cock. It looked almost like his own, though slightly tapered, and semen dribbled from the tip as if it were just pre-cum. As if knowing what was to happen, Io nodded and leaned a bit further. Though his vision was mostly blocked by Io’s legs, it didn’t take a genius to know that Black Doom’s dick was going inside the Champion’s ass.  
  
“Aagh~!” Io’s voice became a bit more strained with the added stretch, but it didn’t stop his movements. He continued to thrust and buck his hips against Nazo’s face, which didn’t get any reprieve. He could feel his lungs get a slight burn from the amount of coughing he’d been doing.  
  
Io whimpered as Black Doom began to slowly fuck him, allowing the overlord’s seed inside of his body. His balls were stretched out with eggs, but with Nazo’s mouth forced around his flesh, he could bear the pain. Nazo was gagging and sputtering around his length, each spasm sending pleasure through his body.  
  
“Th…That’s it…” Io gasped. He watched Nazo writhe in agony, his hands unable to rub his throat or stop the eggs being forced into his balls. The creature was a pathetic mess of tears and cum, his agonized screams choked off by his own offspring’s cock.  
  
Black Doom groaned as he emptied his balls into Io’s ass.  
  
“Yes… Now, Io… show this vermin your power!”  
  
Io smirked and gripped Nazo’s head, ignoring the pain in his cock, and started to brutally fuck his throat. Nazo’s eyes shot wide in sheer shock at the force, his throat erupting in new flames of agony. Spittle was flung out of his mouth, making his groin messy with saliva.  
  
“Fuuuck… G…Gonna…”  
  
Io held the base of his dick and let himself cum, flooding Nazo’s mouth with it. Black Doom nodded in approval, both listening to the sounds of Nazo shakily swallowing his offspring’s seed.  
  
“Good boy…” Black Doom purred. Nazo simply sobbed once Io pulled out. “Now, let us get those eggs out of you, Io… you’ve done well…” He moved slightly and gave an easy thrust, smacking his cock into Io’s prostate. The silver and red hybrid moaned in bliss, his body being pleasured by the massive dick and Black Doom’s hand around his shaft.  
  
“Nnngh… ah… yes… Please… f-fuck me harder…!”  
  
“As you wish, my son…” Black Doom slammed his hips into Io’s, drawing out loud moans from Io’s muzzle. “Now… cum for me… let us see what you have brought us!”  
  
“Nnnyah!!” Io yelped as the first of the eggs began to slide down his shaft, eased by his fluid. Slowly, he was milked of his litter, Black Doom constantly dribbling seed into his body. Soon, fifteen eggs were dropped onto the floor, saturated in thick sticky cum.  
  
“Good, my son… now… proceed to your own indulgences…” Black Doom pulled out, and Io then eased the tentacles up until Nazo’s ass was touching the floor. With a devilish grin, Io knelt down and gripped the base of his sire’s shaft, holding the slit slightly open with a thumb. Nazo whimpered at the burn, but that quickly became a scream as Io plunged his erection down his slit.  
  
Io groaned at the tightness around his cock, relishing in getting more pleasure now that he’d helped with the eggs. He slowly rocked his hips as to not harm the eggs inside Nazo’s balls. Black Doom only laughed and floated over, teasing Io’s soles with his thick girth. Io shivered and mewled at the feeling.  
  
 “Ahh… you have so much cum…” Io purred, using his hands to tug Nazo’s dick around his. Nazo wailed and sobbed in agony, but Io only smirked up at his sire. The sounds of torture warmed him and made him crave more. He started to squeeze the cock at random intervals, drawing out more screeches from the raw throat.  
  
“No more, no more! STOP!!” Nazo screamed pitifully, his limbs shaking. Io growled in lust, rocking Nazo against him more and more, doing the exact opposite of his pleas. Tears poured from dull green eyes, which widened when he caught sight of his last egg hatching. Black Doom noticed and grinned at the sight of another red Mobian foot.  
  
“Ah… another hybrid…” he purred. “But I already have my favorite Champion right here…” Black Doom  shamelessly came over Io’s feet. “But he’ll get his use.”  
  
With glowing eyes, Black Doom summoned another tentacle. The appendage surged and grabbed the alien creature, which looked like a green eyed version of Io. He was strung up to the wall in the same position Nazo was, then a tentacle wasted no time in forcing eggs into the growing creature’s cock. Nazo felt his stomach churn at the sight as the hedgehog-like alien’s first noise was an agonized screech.  
  
“You two will make excellent breeders…” he purred. “No need for sustenance, here purely to soak my eggs in rich seed… And every hybrid will receive the same… Looks like you’ll have plenty of toys, Io.” Black Doom laughed. Io grinned amidst his moaning.  
  
“Permission… to cum inside him? Or shall I simply add to his disgust?”  
  
“Pull out before you release… your seed may make the new eggs too strong…” Black Doom ordered. Io grinned and nodded, then sprayed over Nazo’s chest and belly. Nazo grimaced and whined at the feeling of getting soaked in more cum. “Good… good now—”  
  
“Chaos Blast!!”  
  
Nazo’s eyes widened as Io and Black Doom were blown off their feet by a familiar force. “Shadow!” He never thought he’d ever be so relieved to see the black hedgehog.  
  
“Hang on!” Shadow barked, tossing a barrage of Chaos Spears at the aliens rushing toward him.  
  
“The eggs! Shadow, destroy the eggs!” Nazo pleaded, staring in horror at the slightly pulsing orbs.  
  
“Don’t you dare—urgh!” Io was easily intercepted by a Spin Dash. Shadow scoffed, snapping his fingers to destroy the eggs in front of him.  
  
“Half-powerful and half-weakling is still a weakling,” Shadow muttered before speaking into a communicator. “I’ve infiltrated the alien hideout. The Black Arms currently have one captive I’m in the process of saving. Move in in T-minus ten seconds.”  
  
Shadow effortlessly sliced through the tentacles holding the weakened and sore creature, looking up at the wailing hybrid dangling from the wall. He could see a tentacle penetrating its dick and an egg sliding into it, and he had to wince.  
  
“Chaos Spear!” A flash of power, and the breeder was put out of its misery. He hoisted Nazo into his arms and vanished in a flash of blue.  
  
Nazo shivered violently and sobbed in Shadow’s hold, even as he found himself safe and secure in the agent’s bedroom. His cock and balls were so sore…  
  
“How many of those things are there?” Shadow asked, gesturing to his swollen testicles once he sat Nazo on his bed.  
  
“F…Fifteen…” he murmured through pained whimpers. “I-It hurts so _much_ …” he sobbed pathetically and hugged himself. “Shadow…”  
  
The agent sighed a bit and ran a hand through his quills. “I already sent Rouge to get you some supplies… Once those eggs are out of your system I’ll get them destroyed.” He wasn’t used to the idea of comforting someone. But he was the only one who had been nearby to hear the tortured screams.  
  
“What… what about Black Doom and… that mutant?” he sniffed, his face burning with a blush. He felt so… humiliated. “What about… me?”  
  
Shadow’s gaze drifted over the once proud creature. “Black Doom and the hybrid can be easily dispatched. Without the presence of the Black Comet, even Black Doom is no stronger than the larger aliens at full strength.” He took a seat next to Nazo, and the silver being reflexively curled into his presence. “As for you… that depends. What do you want to do?”  
  
Nazo’s eyes widened. Shadow was… giving him a choice?  
  
“I… I just know I want to get knocked out until these eggs are gone…” he whimpered. “Please, Shadow… it h-hurts…”  
  
Shadow sighed and shook his head. “We can’t have you unconscious, Nazo. Those eggs won’t come out on their own…”  
  
A knock at the door sounded, and Shadow quickly answered it. Nazo tearfully gazed up at the stranger, a female bat with bags full of unfamiliar objects.  
  
“Rouge,” Shadow nodded thankfully. Rouge gave him a gentle smirk before walking over to the silver creature.  
  
“Alright, hun, don’t worry. I’m here to help,” her voice had an almost melodious tone to it, and he found himself relaxing a bit. She reached in and pulled out a long, thick piece of material and draped it over his shoulders. He blinked a bit at the unfamiliar thing, but it felt… warm and secure. She then looked down and her eyes widened in shock. “Oh, my goodness…”  
  
“Please… i-it hurts…”  
  
“I gotcha covered, big guy.” She pulled out two more strange objects. One was another material thing, but there was a cord that ended in metal prongs. The other was a small bottle.  
  
“A heating pad and painkillers…” Shadow muttered for Nazo’s benefit. “Good idea.”  
  
“Ok, hun. Bring your legs up on the bed. I’ll put this over your groin to help ease the pain a bit.” Nazo shakily nodded and swung his legs up. Rouge plugged in and gently covered his balls with the heating pad, his cock finally starting to feel less painful. He sighed gratefully at the soothing warmth seeping into his body. He was then handed a few pills and a glass of water. He stared at them in confusion. “Swallow these and drink this,” she gestured. Nazo rose an eyebrow but nodded and did so, grimacing at the odd feeling of swallowing. At least it wasn’t cum…  
  
“Thank you…” he murmured before leaning back against the pillows. “Ugh… How long does it take for these to work…?”  
  
“Not long. About ten minutes… Just relax, hun… we’re here to help.”  
  
Nazo sighed and tried to relax, letting the unfamiliar medicine work through his system. It didn’t make things any easier, though, when he felt the eggs throb some time later. “Nngh, shit! I… I think they gotta come out…!”  
  
Rouge nodded and eased Nazo into a sitting position. “Ok, Nazo. You need us to grab you anything?”  
  
“N…No… I… I think I got this part…” he murmured. “I… I just need… to cum them out… nngh…” Luckily, he did at least know how to take care of himself. Nazo started stroking his sheathe, growing flushed at the thought of doing such an act after what he’d endured. Shadow gently placed a hand on his thigh, sending small sparks of energy. He gasped and trembled. That felt… “That was… good…”  
  
“I’m trying to recreate pleasurable feelings for you…” Shadow explained, closing his eyes in slight concentration. “That way you can orgasm faster.”  
  
With a slow nod, Nazo managed to get himself hard. Relying on the instincts and memories he had, he took his cock into his hand and gave it some soft strokes. This time, he felt much more pleasure rather than pain, and it he found himself relaxing against Shadow. “Nnff… ah, ooh!!” He felt his orgasm like a soft tingling sensation, made better by Shadow’s power, and the first egg slid out of his cock along with dollops of seed.  
  
It was a rather long process, and he was still sore by the end of it, but he managed to get all of the horrid capsules out of his body, and Shadow disposed of them quickly. He leaned back, panting and trembling by the end of it. He curled into himself and sniffled. He felt so relieved… it was over… Emotions washed over the overwhelmed energy being. He idly heard Rouge mention something about trauma shock to Shadow, but darkness was creeping into his eyes as they drifted closed. He was exhausted. He felt like he’d used up every ounce of energy possible, and no doubt his throat would be raw in the morning…  
  
In seconds, he was snoring softly. Though the memory would likely haunt him for days to come, he could at least rest easy knowing when he woke up tomorrow, it was going to be in the bedroom of his savior.


End file.
